civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Perú (Ramón Castilla)
Perú led by Ramón CastillaPeru is a custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from Tomatekh, Sukritact, Janbourta, and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Peru On the east coast of the Pacific lies an incredibly diverse nation, rich in culture, geography and people - the country being the Republic of Peru. For most of its history, Peru was inhabited by indigenous people such as the Nazca, the Norte Chico, and the Uru - but perhaps the most notable are the Incas. Through almost constant war, they established an empire that spanned from modern-day Columbia in the north to Argentina in the south. However, due to a complex situation, they were taken over by the Spanish conquistadors, and the colony of Peru was formed. However, in 1810, the Wars of Independence were triggered, and Peru got full independence from Spain in 1821, although Spain refused to recognise it until 1866. However, Peru got into wars with neighbouring states, and lost a lot of territory in the process. Peru was turned into a flawed democracy during the 20th century, but since the authoritarian leaders were ousted, Peru has made a full return to democracy. Ramón Castilla Ramon Castilla was born in Tarapacá, Peru, on August 31st 1797, which was then part of the Viceroyalty of Spain. His father had an Argentine and Spanish background, while his mother, a native of Peru, was part Aymara. Aged ten, Ramon Castilla travelled to Lima to study with his brother, and later went to Concepción, Chile, to continue with his education. Ten years later, he enlisted in the Spanish Colonial Army to put a revolt lead by José de San Martin to liberate Peru. However, he was taken prisoner by the revolutionary. However, he managed to escape in 1821, but soon deserted the Spanish army and instead turned to Martin, helping the fight for independence instead. Dawn of Man Greetings, Presidente Castilla! The people of Peru cheer as you come back to take the office up once again. Although at first you enrolled to serve in the Spanish colonial army, you soon defected and joined the Libertadores in 1821. After bloody battles in which you fought under the command of famed generals San Martin and Bolivar, you saw the independence of your country being wrestled from the Spaniards in 1824. From then on, your social standing steadily increased and you assumed many important positions within the country. Yet after the failed invasion of Bolivia in 1841, the country fell into anarchy and you laid down your sight on a bigger prize: presidency. During those years of internal strife, you defeated various upstart caudillos usurping the highest office of the country and reinstated Manuel Menendez as the head of state. Soon after, in 1845, it was you whom the people of Peru elected as President. Under your long-lived administration, the country was reconstructed and had its first railroads built, facilitating transport and trade. The economy recovered, and the strengthened nation enjoyed a period of stability - a short period, put to and end by violent border conflicts with Ecuador and Chile. Presidente, matters of state await your attention! The country is in turmoil and its integrity is at stake. Will you defeat your enemies in the fields of battle and forge an empire with the might of your army? Or will you attend the economy, expand the country's infrastructure and trade with Peru's neighbours? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings friend, I'm Ramon Castilla; and I have seen every change of this particular land, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for it... Welcome. Introduction: '"Salutations to you, great leader. I'm Ramon Castilla... And... I'm quite busy right now, making this land move forward, to be fairly honest." '''Introduction: '"Hmn... Nice to see a new face here, I hope you contribute to the development of our nations, so we won't have to meet each other in battle needlessly." '''Defeat: "A man is made by the quality of his enemies, I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me..." Strategy Peru benefits from regular warfare and Archaeology. Peace Treaties only last for 10 turns on Standard speed, so make sure you're making Buildings in that time to get the benefit. Tech to Archaeology as soon as possible to get Museo Andinos, which passively generate Archaeologists. Use them for Landmarks if the Sites are within working range for bonus Gold; pass the Historical Monuments resolution for the most benefit from each Tile. The Húsares de Junín are unfortunately a Lancer replacement, but the fact that they deal more, not less, damage against Fortified enemies could surprise a defensive opponent. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * Tomatekh: UA Help. * Sukritact: UA Help. * JanBoruta: Husares' icon and the DOM text. * Viregel: Civilopedia Entries. * Leugi: All else. * JFD: Updated for rerelease. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Leugi Category:Patria Grande Category:Peru